


【冯延巳x李璟】红杏 by X-Ray

by Wugui



Category: Chinese History Fiction, Chinese History RPF, 历史同人, 历史小说 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 南唐 - Freeform, 南唐十二时辰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugui/pseuds/Wugui
Summary: 作者是Lofter@X-Ray，授权本人代发A叁~白绫罗好像更加沉重了，他觉得不是在给他穿孝服，而是在帮他穿龙袍，因为他知道现在的李璟，已经是帝王了。在给他理好衣襟的一瞬间，李璟轻轻地在他耳边吹气，气息是热的，声音愈发沉了下去，好像过饱和的糖:“正中，红杏开了。”冯延巳吹了口气轻笑了一下：“那就等着陛下去庭院里陪臣尽雅兴了，微臣先行告退了。”李璟闭了闭目，冯延巳的身影已经在帘幕之外了。他微微抖抖身体，一根白发飘落到地上。李璟默默地捡了起来，眼色低垂，把那根白发收入了怀中。
Kudos: 2





	【冯延巳x李璟】红杏 by X-Ray

昇元七年三月的时候，江南的春日一如既往的和暖，昇元殿内的盛开的红杏散发着淡淡的甜香味。香远益清，即使是站在大殿外的冯延巳都能感觉到昇元殿内的红杏在盛放。  
不过冯延巳现在却没有为这红杏吟词作赋的雅兴，先帝的棺椁已在昇元殿内停留一月有余，即使有红杏清香遮掩，也透出气温回暖带来的淡淡的腐败气味。死者的气息让冯延巳更加烦躁，他用长袖挥了挥空气，舒出一口气轻轻推开了昇元殿厚重的殿门。  
昇元殿内空荡荡，只有庭院的中心停留着先帝的棺椁。院内杏花繁茂，粉红的花瓣甚至有些飘到了棺椁上，冯延巳抿着唇用宽大的袖口掩住了口鼻靠近了棺材，才发现有边上积了厚厚一层红色花瓣，有些已经泛出泥的颜色。看来是自从杏花盛开以后就无人来打扫了，指望殿下来打扫是不可能的，冯延巳叹了口气，踏入了殿内。  
大殿内色彩一下子单调下来，看来是昇元殿还是没有完全返春，冯延巳这么想着往殿内走去。他一下子以为殿内无人，细细看了一阵子才发现李璟在白色的帘幕背后睡着了，他趴在案几上发髻松散，一绺墨色长发垂下，被素白色的孝服和苍白的脸色称得格外明显。春风不入殿，冯延巳在殿内都打了几个寒战，再看看李璟身上单薄，突然心头一酸。轻轻抚着他的长发，感受着那人再睡梦中的颤抖。  
李璟本就处于浅眠状态，被这么一弄已经清醒了，他唔嗯了一声抓住了冯延巳抚摸他头发的手，冯延巳任他抓着手，微微俯下身，声音柔和得好像院里的杏花香气掺了进去：“陛，不，殿下，臣有要事相商。”  
李璟本来在用一只手揉着自己惺忪的睡眼，听到这话抿了抿嘴唇，懒懒地把抓着冯延巳手的另一只手收回去。语气带着不耐烦：“书记自有常职，各有司存，何为不惮烦也。”说罢就伸手试图理理因为睡得时间有点长显得凌乱的衣襟。  
这个小动作也被冯延巳抢先了，冯延巳的手顺着衣襟上的皱褶，从外向内，仔细地抚平。孝服的材质是白绫罗，和冯延巳细腻的手相接触，有点虚浮的感觉。但是冯延巳不讨厌，如果是白纻麻，他会觉得手脏，就像刚刚靠近那个死去的棺材的感觉。  
李璟没有抬手制止，只是又闭上了眼睛，身子微微前倾，冯延巳的手一抖就碰到了李璟的锁骨，他的锁骨很冰，因为哀毁过度，棱角更加分明。冯延巳脸一热捏了上去，本来指望着李璟把身子缩回去，可是李璟非但没有缩回去，反而喟叹了一声：“正中，手劲更大了啊。”说完点了点头。  
这让冯延巳反而尴尬了起来，他微微垂下头，唇附在李璟的耳边，因为他的声音有些模糊必须靠的很近才能听见：“真的要在这儿处理吗？还是殿下有些……”话还没说完李璟冰凉的手指就贴上了冯延巳温热的唇，同时一路往下滑，下滑到冯延巳喉结的时候，轻轻按了一下，冯延巳感到一阵轻微的酥麻感。这是李璟的声音飘在他耳边：“是正中自己忍不住了吧？”  
李璟这一下让冯延巳一时语塞，这也刺激得冯延巳感觉到自己的那个部位进一步膨胀起来。他突然觉得本来光滑的白绫罗开始发粘，可能是他的手汗让自己的手吸在了李璟身上彻底分不开了。和手上的粘腻形成对比，冯延巳觉得自己的嗓子发干，他试图清了清嗓子，但是还是觉得火在内部熄灭不了，尽量用平静的语调再次询问：“陛下确定要在这里解决吗，会不会有碍……？”这时李璟轻笑了一下，他加重了语气，就像往花茶里又加了过量的糖一样：“毕竟朕，很爱正中啊，正中在这里会暖和点。而且啊，”李璟抬了抬下巴示意冯延巳解衣服，“这样正中就不惮烦了吧？”  
冯延巳不敢接话，他脸色发红，手尽量自然地帮李璟解开孝服，他觉得手越来越黏，发红的脸颊润出水来，但是真的接触到大片白嫩的肌肤的时候，冯延巳觉得手感一瞬间顺滑了起来。他情不自禁把李璟压了下去，李璟忍者笑轻声说：“正中，你还没解开衣服哦，还让朕帮你解开吗？”  
冯延巳刚好要吻上李璟的唇，听到这话被迫起身匆忙把身上的衣服解开，他身上的孝比李璟轻些，但是他解开的时候有些微微手抖，所以也费了些时间，李璟出奇的耐心，冯延巳在解衣的那段时间李璟自顾自地拿出脂膏给自己润滑起来。  
冯延巳刚好把衣服解下来的时候突然觉得周围很空，吹进大殿的春风有些料峭，帘幕颤动，一瞬间没有了实感。冯延巳的手无处安放，这时李璟抓住了他那涨起的物体，微微张开双腿把他往刚润滑好的部位送去。虽然李璟的手还有些冰，但是可能是指尖残留的脂膏的作用，也可能是那物什过于热，冯延巳突然觉得有了依靠，他慢慢俯下身压下去，在进入的一瞬间吻上了李璟的唇。  
整个过程其实没有太大的动静，两个人一直在相互亲吻，只有绵软的呻吟声和和缓的水声夹杂其间。冯延巳在进入的那个瞬间就被吸住了，他感觉到自己在抽插的时候身下的肌肤在发热，冰化成了水，春风吹皱一池春水。这空荡荡的宫殿，只有两个人交合的身体有温度。  
在冯延巳射出来的时候李璟呜咽了一声，热的泪水淌下来，然后渐渐冷却，好像是把一个月的压抑完全通过眼泪的方式释放出来一样。而冯延巳也得到了相似的释放，但是他释放的是自己的亢奋，释放之后他觉得自己的温度降了下来。听见了自己骨节摩擦的声音，一瞬间他意识到，这时候是昇元七年，他已经不惑了。他哆嗦了一下缓缓站起来，匆匆忙忙穿衣服。李璟似乎还沉浸在余韵中，他现在觉得透过帘幕吹来的春风回暖了，宫殿在回春，自己的肌肤温润又顺滑。冯延巳认同这个观点，但他是通过逐渐浓郁的腐败气味判断出来回暖的，他现在只想快速离开宫殿，在温泉里配着花瓣泡澡，来弥补自己因为时间流逝一起失去的温度。  
不过冯延巳还是仔细地帮李璟穿好了厚重的孝服，白绫罗好像更加沉重了，他觉得不是在给他穿孝服，而是在帮他穿龙袍，因为他知道现在的李璟，已经是帝王了。在给他理好衣襟的一瞬间，李璟轻轻地在他耳边吹气，气息是热的，声音愈发沉了下去，好像过饱和的糖:“正中，红杏开了。”  
冯延巳吹了口气轻笑了一下：“那就等着陛下去庭院里陪臣尽雅兴了，微臣先行告退了。”李璟闭了闭目，冯延巳的身影已经在帘幕之外了。他微微抖抖身体，一根白发飘落到地上。李璟默默地捡了起来，眼色低垂，把那根白发收入了怀中。


End file.
